Jamie Campbell Bower
| birth_place = London, England | occupation = Actor, singer, model | years_active = 2007–present | website = }} James Metcalfe Campbell Bower (born 22 November 1988) is an English actor, singer, and model. He is best known for his roles as Anthony Hope in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, Caius in The Twilight Saga, King Arthur in the Starz series Camelot, the young Gellert Grindelwald in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 and Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Jace Wayland in The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones and playwright Kit Marlowe in the short-lived series Will. Bower is also the lead vocalist, guitarist and founding member of Counterfeit, a band formed in 2015 in London. Early life Bower was born in London. His mother, Anne Elizabeth (née Roseberry), is a music manager, and his father, David Bower, works for the Gibson Guitar Corporation. His maternal great-great-great-great-grandfather was Sir John Campbell, of Airds, Lieutenant Governor of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines. He attended Bedales School, a co-educational independent school in Hampshire, and is a former member of the National Youth Music Theatre and the National Youth Theatre. Career , Bower, and Kevin Zegers at the 2013 WonderCon]] Bower began his professional career when his friend Laura Michelle Kelly, recommended him to her agent. He was a part-time model with Select Model Management in London. He played Rocker in the film RocknRolla and Jack in Winter in Wartime. He starred in the 2009 remake of the series The Prisoner as Number 11–12. Also in 2009, he played the vampire Caius Volturi in the film The Twilight Saga: New Moon and both Twilight: Breaking Dawn films. He appeared as the younger Gellert Grindelwald, the dark wizard defeated by Albus Dumbledore, in the 2010 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1. He played King Arthur in the 2011 television series Camelot. In 2010, he starred in the music video for "Young (Belane)" by The Xcerts. In 2012, Bower appeared in the music video for "Never Let Me Go" by Florence + The Machine. He played Jace Wayland in The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones, the film adaption of The Mortal Instruments series, by Cassandra Clare. In December 2013, he joined the cast of Burberry's Campaign Stars for spring/summer 2014. In June 2015, Bower began playing the role of Joe, in the new West End musical Bend It Like Beckham. He is the frontman for the band Counterfeit, which released its first album in March 2017 and had a US Tour in 2017. In July 2017, he was on the TNT original series, Will. As of January 2019, Bower announced that he would be in the prelude series to Game of Thrones. Personal life In February 2010, Bower was confirmed to be dating actress Bonnie Wright whom he had met on the set of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1. In April 2011, they confirmed their engagement. On 30 June 2012, they amicably called off their engagement. Filmography Film Television Stage Awards and nominations References External links * Category:1988 births Category:English male film actors Category:English male models Category:English male television actors Category:Living people Category:People educated at Bedales School Category:Male actors from London Category:National Youth Theatre members Category:Singers from London Category:English male singers Category:21st-century English male actors Category:21st-century English singers Category:21st-century male singers